


Oneshots Of Purpled, Ranboo, And Fundy Being Weird Friends

by Bliss_ful



Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Best Friends, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), I don’t mean this to be offensive, It/It’s Technoblade, Minor Romance, Neopronouns?, Non-Binary Ranboo, Non-canon friendships, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TAGS CHANGE PER CHAPTER, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), non-canon family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Because I have some obsession with Purpled, Ranboo, and Fundy being best friends so I made a whole bunch of oneshots based around the idea.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy, Dream & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Fundy & Purpled, Fundy & Ranboo, Purpled & Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), purpled & ranboo
Series: Ranboo-Centric stuff! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	1. Royalty!Children - Mud And Giggles +A Stuck Fundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults come out to find the children giggling and playing in mud, why is Fundy’s hair so short and where has her dress gone!?
> 
> Background info for this oneshot:  
> -This is a royalty setting.  
> -The Dream/Fundy tag is null and void here.  
> -Technoblade is Ranboo’s “father” (He in a sense just found him one day, they’ve practically always been together but they aren’t blood related). He’s 12 (or 11, no one is sure and he sure isn’t telling anyone besides Techno his birthday).  
> -Purpled is Dream’s younger brother and he’s 12.  
> -Fundy is Wilbur’s biological ‘son’ (He hasn’t come out as transgender yet so he’s technically Wilbur’s daughter). Fundy is only part fox so he has a few features but not many, and Fundy is 13.  
> -In this Sally is a human who is sick and can’t move much  
> -Wilbur is a fox hybrid,

A loud clatter had been heard from the garden, and multiple people had rushed out to check what was happening. Some including Dream, Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy, and a couple of other servants. Philza had wanted to as well but couldn’t, and Tubbo got distracted by something in the way but quickly hurried up a few minutes behind Tommy, a little late to see what was currently happening but managing to.

Fundy was stuck in a hoodie, a bright purple one people were able to identify as Purpled’s after a few seconds. Her (I have to, I’m so sorry please forgive me 😞) head was stuck in the hoodie. Two children, registered by the people there as Ranboo and Purpled, were laughing at her. The strange thing was that Ranboo was holding sizers and a few strands of Fundy’s very orange hair, she got close, it was almost not considered Ginger but she got managed to make the cut, we’re hanging out in there, stuck on the inside of the sizers. For a moment none of them were worried, except maybe Wilbur but he seriously babied his daughter, she was the light of his life beside Sally, his wife, after all.

Purpled finally reached out after he stopped laughing, his face taking on a more blank look at he went and tugged in the hood, Fundy’s head getting pulled back as Purpled tugged the hoodie off her head. She was finally freed and Wilbur, as well as Dream, froze up. The rest of the adults paused and stared. Fundy’s hair was cut extremely close to her head, styled in a boyish way, and ruffled up a bit because her head was tuck in the hood. The sizers now made sense, the tall kid must have cut her hair short. She reached up and brushed it back, not seeming to mind the length. The second thing they noticed was that she had bandaids covering her arms, her fingers entirely covered with multi-colored bandaids with smiley faces and patterns of stars, hearts, and other unique shapes or characters. 

Ranboo waved the sizers around as Purpled and Fundy turned around to try and wrestle them out of his hands, the three tumbling into the ground and laughing. Fundy smiled widely at the two boys, not seeming to care that she was the only girl out of the three.. not that she much looked like a girl with her hair. The three managed to stumble up and the boys started joking again, Fundy watching and smiling at them, joining in and causing all of them to dissolve into giggles.

Another thing quickly noticed by her father was that her dress was missing. He could see some fabric around the corner and eyed the thrown aside dress that had cost quite a bit. It had been carefully thrown aside but still thrown aside nonetheless. She was wearing black leggings and Purpled’s hoodie, which was much larger than her. Purpled didn’t seem to care that she was wearing it, not bothered by just wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and tight cuffed sleeves that bruised his arms whenever he wore them. He tended to get his older brother to cut the sleeves on less important shirts like the one he was wearing, so there was a noticeable slit through the sides of both sleeves. 

Ranboo smiled at the smaller two widely, the marks on his face causing the smile to look unnaturally similar, though it was very natural on Ranboo’s face. The kid was far too sweet to have been stuck with such a curse and many felt bad for it. Everyone would’ve surely hated the kid if he wasn’t so darn kind, no one could hate him. He was always helpful and joked around to help people feel better, he was even the somewhat-son of the ever admirable Technoblade and got his ‘father’ to smile on multiple occasions, that surely was a feat. 

Fundy turned and paused, noticing the adults and freezing up. Her eyes widened in an almost comical way if she didn’t look so humanly terrified. Purpled and Ranboo tumbled into her and they all went down to the ground again. Wilbur frantically went over to check on his daughter only to find the other two had accidentally pillowed her fall. She had her head buried in Ranboo’s chest accidentally and the three were quietly laughing again at either some joke they’d whispered or the fall they’d endured.

The girl got up, almost tripping again over Ranboo. The tall boy followed her up and Purpled laid down there for an extra moment before following their example. The three children were covered in dirt, Fundy’s still shockingly short hair even had a few bits of grass from their play-fighting earlier as well.

Purpled rolled his eyes and sighed at the two’s antics even if he was still smiling and had been giggling just moments ago just the same.

-

Fundy had to finally leave moments later, her father calling her over to pick out every single bit of dirt that got on her and making sure she “promised” to not do it again. She did it again. Wilbur didn’t understand why until one night when she got her two friends over and her father overheard her speaking to them:  
“Guys?” Fundy asked in a hushed voice. Wilbur was leaning around the door, not having meant to spy but having overheard them and wanting to make sure she was okay. 

“Yeah Fundy?” Ranboo asked

“What’s he want?” Came a voice from a bit over, the voice is slightly louder. It was presumably from Purpled, as the two yelled his name (quietly) and told him to be quiet. His theory was proven true seconds later as the almost teenager skunked out to eye his two friends, raising his eyebrows. 

Wilbur didn’t manage to catch most of the sentences as he was still somewhat far away and they’d gotten unnaturally quiet with their whispers. All he heard was “Fundy”, and “Male”, as well as the word “-gender” somewhere, isn’t there. Wilbur paused for a moment to eye the door before he had to leave, he had a meeting to get to within moments. 

He quickly patted down his coat, fixed his crown, and turned around to quickly get back to his father. Fundy poked his (YES MALE PRONOUNS AGAIN!) head out to watch him, giggling.

The three boys (c:) were laughing as they played around in Fundy’s room, the boy happy to finally be surrounded by the two people that understood him most in the world.


	2. Cursed Children - Backstory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream heard a scream.. two screams to be exact. They sounded familiar.. OH NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so if you came for fluffy friendship content there isn’t any in this chapter and I’m sorry :(

Schlatt, Wilbur, Dream, and a few other adults (high ranking gods that were pressuring them into this) were standing around in the meeting room when they heard the scream. The reason they had all been standing around was due to the engagement of two young gods, Fundy and Dream. Dream at the time was 15 while Fundy was 12, though Dream was incredibly thankful for the fact that the marriage had no chance of actually happening until they were much older, in the human age of twenties. For gods such as himself that was an extremely low amount, as most tended to live billions of years unless some sort of trouble occurred and they were slaughter by another god, faded away, or turned human. Wilbur certainly wasn’t pleased with his son getting engaged to someone he’d barely met and known for a few months, the older god had been strictly against it even if he knew it was for the best. The two were extremely close and people suspected it would be best to do something if Dream were to ever go against them, seeing as they viewed him as more of a puppet for a personal game because he had gotten some immense power rivaling some of the eldest gods.

Fundy had been outside when he had screamed, hanging out with Dream’s younger brother Purpled. The boy was a year younger than him (about) so they weren’t necessarily too different in age to hang out as friends. The younger god had been going in about something when suddenly he went silent. Fundy didn’t mind for a second before his voice died down as well, proven when he tried to speak to Purpled in confusion. The two had spun around to stare at each other, fearfully noting how the other seemed to be under the same circumstance. It was broken after a moment and the two clung to each other, a scream tearing out of each of their through spots as the air around them started to burn their skin. The two children sobbed and clung to each other, praying to their parents for it to stop.   
The adults ran outside, watching steam engulf the children. The only two who tried to do something were Dream and Wilbur, seeing as Schlatt had paused as he stared at one of his sons. Purpled turned fearful violet eyes onto Dream, the mask clipped to the side of his head. Fundy had his head buried in the slightly taller child’s shoulder, not having noticed the others, his sobs were heartbreakingly loud in the atmosphere and Wilbur tensed up. 

The two started fading from view, their forms flickering. Fundy seemed to notice, ears perking up. He tried to lift his head but Purpled wrapped his arms tightly around the other, not allowing him to look. Purpled seemed to understand what was happening, his face being taken over by black curse marks. He turned to look at Dream, even if he understood he was terrified. He had no idea what was happening. Fundy struggled in the other's grip but could do nothing, prying at the arms wrapped around him with a strength that could rival Dream’s own, claws trying to scratch at Purpled’s seemingly immortal bright purple hoodie. His face was being engulfed by the dark-colored curse marks, some even crawling up his hair to make it look like the front was dyed a deep black color. His ears were flicking up and down violently as if responding to Fundy’s panicked urges to escape and trying to help. 

The two finally flickered out of view, fully covered in curse marks. Wilbur let out a sob as he watched his only son disappear from his vision, his eyes were wide and glossy. For once he didn’t have control over the situation and he didn’t know what to do. He’d just watched his son be taken over by curse marks, and had no idea what caused them! Murmurs erupted from the ever-growing crowd behind them, one that no one had noticed join. No one had any ideas either on what could have caused it. Dream looked over at his father, he and Schlatt exchanged an expression of understanding. They knew what had happened. Dream had slain one of the most imposing gods only family, a young kind human named Phil who had accidentally gotten in his way. He was now paying for it in the worst way possible,

Technoblade had taken Fundy and Purpled from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to make the unconscious decision to make Dream’s perspective mainly shown.


	3. Cursed Children (Part 1) - Gods & Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mystery with Ranboo and Dream!~

Many years ago, at least hundreds, two children had been cursed. One was Dream’s, a fairly young god, fiancé. Dream was much younger at the time, and both were mere children. They hadn’t a clue about the engagement but now Dream knew. It was too late anyway, as his fiancé, a god named Fundy, had disappeared years ago due to a curse. He’s disappeared with Dream’s brother as well, another god named Purpled. The two hadn’t been seen or spotted in years, and everyone besides Dream and Fundy’s father, Wilbur, had stopped looking. It seemed Wilbur had some doubts as he’d slowed his searching in the last decade. Dream was frustrated but it’s not like he could do much.

One thing that did pique his interest though was a young ‘human’. They had some non-human traits, markings on half of their body as well as a long tail but they were undeniably human. The thing that was surprising that had gotten many’s attention was the fact that they didn’t age or die. They’d appeared around 2000 years ago (was it that long at this point? They’d appeared only a little after his sibling and fiancé had disappeared) and announced their name to be Boo. Almost 1000 years later they came back and said their name was Ran, they’d looked the same. He’d last seen them around 7 years ago when they said their name was Ranboo and that’s how it’s stay. They didn’t seem to age but it was hard to even know they were the same person besides their appearance and voice, they had no distinctive personality traits and they never stayed long enough for the god to tell. The only reason he hadn’t killed them was that he was interested, they managed to avoid him at all costs in the last 2000 years he’d ‘known’ them. He’d never stopped them once beside the three times they’d actively sought him out.

-

They finally arrived a month later, but what surprised him was they’d seemed to brought gifts. They laid them down before him before waving and quickly disappearing from view. It’s almost like they’d never been there if he didn’t see the gifts right in front of him, and he certainly did. He eyed them as he picked him up, and his heart thudded painfully in his chest. Both were items he’d thought long gone. They were items he’d given to the two people he’d cared about most in this world. One was a white mask with a bored face he’d given to his little brother, a carbon copy of his own white smiley one. The other was a little fox clip, one he’d given to his fiancé many years ago when they’d been children. One thing that surprised him was that both looked to be perfectly intact despite having been years old. Sure, his things should have surprised years, but it’d been thousands and he didn’t know the same perfecting magic he did now. He flipped it around, looking for a tape of any kind of glue or some way it stuck together but found none. The only clue was a small flicker of orange magic on one (the clip) and purple on the other (the mask). 

The god was left to ponder what this meant and eventually found no answer. He eyed the way the ‘human’ had come, vowing to figure out whoever that was, why they never aged, and why they managed to have something owned by only two people. Two people who had disappeared over 2000 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like? I like. :))
> 
> Was planning on more but this is what happened and I like it
> 
> I actually had someone read this,
> 
> And yes I will make another part. You see that “Part 1” up there? Yes. I have a lot planned for this au.


	4. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is reincarnated but two people are always there with him. Maybe it can finally end?

Fundy had been through multiple lives. He remembered everyone slowly, so he wasn’t overloaded as a child and had to reset his reincarnation status. He had no idea why this had happened but assumed he probably had done something extremely bad so far back in his first life he didn’t remember it. 

He’d been an alcoholic to die at the age of 45 when he was shot, he’d been a young girl to accidentally be impaled by a drill, he’d been an old woman to die in her sleep, he’d been a poet who fell in love with two people he could never have and died of an overdose, he’d been a baker, a florist, a business owner, a CEO, a farmworker, and many others.

The ones that always stayed the same were the two people at his side. They didn’t remember anything of their past lives, and even occasionally looked entirely different when different personalities or names, but they always had one thing in common. Their eyes. You might think; everyone has eyes, how do you know it’s them! Thousands of people could have the same eyes! But no. The oldest names he could remember them going by were when they only met once before he died in a convention. They’d shared the false aliases of “Purpled” and “Ranboo”. He continued to meet them in each life after. He never knew their names in that life but he knew their names in others. Grayson, Ronald, Daniel, Smith, Oscar, Alexander, and more. They never seemed to change their gender as he did though, always two males. 

Purpled’s eyes were a vibrant purple, nine out of ten someones in his life had bullied him for such eye color but occasionally he was praised for it. Fundy tended to praise each life he had for them anyway.   
Ranboo’s eyes were always heterochromatic. The left a green of some shade and the other a red. The shade of the color did differ quite a bit, sometimes vibrant, sometimes dull, sometimes pale and almost white-ish, also sorts of red’s and green’s, but it was always green on the left and red on the right.

In the life, Fundy had currently his name was Fundy (of course, that’s what he was referred to as). He had a loving father but his mother had died young. He felt some pity for the lady but he never got to know her and he’d had multiple mothers in his different lifetimes. The one thing that did change in this life was the planet..? Everything was different. People fought and built houses. There were no cities or towns. It was almost like one of the video games he’d come across in his previous life.. what was it... “Minecraft”? He didn’t know, but he went with it. 

He finally met Purpled and Ranboo, and they looked surprisingly different. Ranboo was extremely tall and had half ink black and half paper white skin, jaggedly crossed and overlapping around where his nose should have been. It strangely fit him. He learned he was an enderman hybrid, a tall mob who could teleport and made strange glitched noises. Ranboo had a fuzzy underline whenever he spoke English, but tended to be more on the quiet side. He was funny and seemed almost more Ranboo than in his previous lives.   
Purpled was still fully human, a peachy skin tone with a vibrant purple hoodie that matched his equally vibrant eyes. (Yes, both still had their natural eye color, Ranboo had vibrant eyes that popped against his outfit, a suit and tie if you were wondering). 

He found out at a young age that in this strange world you respawned infinity. There were multiple “servers” as they were called that you could switch to at any given moment if you got bored or wanted new friends; Hypixel, mini-games like Bedwars or Skywars, even your original worlds. 

Fundy smiled, maybe his reincarnation was over after all.


	5. Three Piece Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were alone. Now they weren’t.
> 
> They were together.
> 
> Some cute light angst to fluff <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat of a different Au, and I know people haven’t forgotten them! Just kinda thought of this idea and liked it :))

Something people always forgot was that there were other children on the server. Children without anything. At least Tommy and Tubbo had each other as well as some others that were loyal to them. They had no one but themselves.. until they found the other two in their three-piece puzzle.

The three had the mature for a war they were prepared for. They’d been thrown in without their consent and didn’t have anything to truly stand for.

Fundy had a home once. He had a family. A mother that was dead but loved, a father that adored him and loved the world, friends who were kind, basically everything he could want. Until everything changed. Schlatt came and his world was thrown upside down. His uncle and father fled, he was constantly (though it seemed accidental, it wasn’t) left out and looked down upon for being a child, his friend left him for betraying them, everything left. He was alone.

Purpled had friends. He was living a good life, he enjoyed Bedwars but was somewhat excited to join the SMP. He made a few friends until the war started. Everything went sideways for everyone, but he didn’t join in. He didn’t care much, assuming at first it would die down.

It didn’t.

He wasn’t prepared for the outcome of everything, it even affected someone like him who hadn’t been involved in anything from the start. He just wanted to be left alone and just do what he had. He still had friends who weren’t involved in anything, but most of them were too distracted to ever come and visit him. He was alone.

Ranboo never had anything much. He was content with his life and joined the SMP after most things happened. He was told but forgot the majority, so he didn’t bother to try and remember again. He thought things would be fine. They weren’t. He and Tommy did something and Tommy was exiled because of it, L’manburg was blown up again, everything and everyone was leaving to destroy each other. Ranboo didn’t know what to do. No one stayed with him to see if he was okay. No one looked twice at the forgettable enderman hybrid with memory issues. He was alone.

Then they met each other.

Purpled, Fundy, and Ranboo all fit together like a puzzle. They were constantly around each other after that moment. No one knew when it started, it just kinda happened. They never seemed to leave each other alone, and it was likely you’d spit them all somewhere together at least once a day. Maybe they’d been out in the flower fields, maybe they would be hanging around Niki’s bakery. There were many places they’d just- appear. It was cute if not a bit surprising.

Not one thought much of it though, continuing to ignore the three children who only wished for some sense of validation and family. They didn’t care anymore. They had each other. 

Purpled laughed as Fundy chased him, calling out jokingly rude remarks to the fox to make him even angrier. The enderman hybrid watched on in amusement, a slight smiling crinkling his mouth. He wasn’t worried about Purpled, he knew the two were just joking around when he saw the joyful anger in Fundy’s eyes and the laugh forcing itself out of his throat. Purpled grinned, laughing with Fundy. Ranboo dissolved into giggles as well from his position across the field. The two looked at each other before turning and darting towards him. Both tackled him, the enderman hybrid wailing in surprise as he was dragged to the ground.

When he realized he smiled, joining the other two in laughter. All three laid there in a pile laughing.

They’d finally found their perfect three-piece puzzle.


	6. High School  - 1 (Idiot Trio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them MIGHT be idiots- not like they’d ever admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages changed slightly to make sense in this.
> 
> Fundy, Tubbo, Purpled, and Ranboo are 16.
> 
> Tommy is 15. He got younger lol.
> 
> Dream, Techno, pretty much everyone else mentioned is 17 or 18 unless specified they are older.

Random people filled the hallways, quickly running to get to some of their next classes. Groups of people yelled over the halls to hear each other, surprisingly quiet for a Friday evening, but people might just be excited to go home and be away for the weekend. A small group of three in the back, just barely noticeable, were quietly whispering to each other. One was a boy named Fundy with bright ginger hair, making him stand out more than the other two wished it did sometimes. There were streaks of dyed white in his hair that one of the two had joked about, calling him “old” to which he’d started yelling until the other apologized. The other in question was a blonde boy named Purpled, his hair certainly wasn’t as blonde as a boy all three knew, a cousin of Fundy’s named Tommy. The two were surprisingly close in personality but both tended to yell at each other. Tommy had come to their school once with Fundy, but he lived across the country in another town. The two didn’t speak often but were okay enough to interact. The last was a very tall, VERY TALL, boy named Ranboo. His hair was dyed and split, half into black and half into white (Purpled surprisingly hadn’t made fun of him, but that might have been because the boy was a bit more sensitive than Fundy. It also could have been because someone threatened him but he’d never tell). One of Fundy’s other cousins, an older boy named Techno who should have graduated his school at the end of the year, had helped him dye it. The older boy had long coral-colored hair that cascaded down his back, purposefully annoying most people who went on about pink not being “manly”. Techno was a dang good fencer, equally as smart as he was strong. Ranboo truly admired him.  
The three were mumbling, Fundy giggling slightly as Ranboo quickly jotted something down in a notebook. He had a notebook to express any thoughts he might have randomly, as the boy happened to have the brain of a goldfish on things he wasn’t constantly reminded of. The poor boy had to retake a grade because of it (it was only the first grade, and he’d already been put in early so he got with kids his age the second time around).

Ranboo poked at something Purpled said and the boy sputtered before angrily saying something. He quickly backtracked and tried to speak smoothly but the other two burst into giggles. Purpled glared before joining them. Some students around them gave them weird glances but didn’t double-check anything. Some were late to class and they couldn’t be distracted now. The school was so close to being finished for the day and everyone was too tired to care about some students being a bit too loud. 

The three weren’t that popular, but they were at least known by most of the students. They weren’t known by their “names” per see, but by their nicknames from the students around them. Fundy was a “loud fox boy gamer” and had been so since he was about 12. He hated the nickname as people constantly called him a “furry”. People made fun of him for being into video games and he hated that even more.

Ranboo was known as the “tall kid with memory issues”. He didn’t mind it much, as people didn’t seem to care. His being tall shouldn’t have caused too many issues, but he towered over the other students so most went out of their way to avoid any sort of contact with him, despite him practically being the reincarnation of everything good and nice. Memory problems weren’t huge, even if for Ranboo it was a bit more diaristic than just simple memory problems. No one needed to know that though.

Purpled wasn’t known for a nickname but more so for being around the other two so constantly. The only one that stuck long enough to give him a sort of label was “the color” but that one wasn’t really anything people could grab onto and look down upon, so it was passed around as a sort of inside joke the school couldn’t share with the three students.

They were always seen together though unless you saw one in your class when they weren’t. That practically seemed to be the only time. 

That’s how people grew to know them.  
Just as “the trio”.

The trio was a bunch of idiots. Only a few people seemed to know that, three of such people being some older students who were also a trio. They were the “Dream team”, as they always seemed to excel at most things and had the perfect ability to work together. Fundy was friends with Dream, one of the three. Dream also happened to be Purpled’s older brother, though the two didn’t speak much at school even if they were close. The three joked about a lot, even inviting each other over. Sometimes it was to just maybe Techno mad as the two seemed to have some sort of rivalry going on. Fundy enjoyed Dream’s company quite a bit. Enough so that Purpled and Ranboo noticed. They teased him a bit but knew enough to not be overbearing. The three were close like that.

A trio of close idiots who always had each other's backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Dream is kinda implied but that wasn’t my intention! They can very much be seen as close friends if Fundywastaken isn’t your thing :)). 
> 
> I uh- this might be seen as well as Schlattbur in certain parts but it wasn’t supposed to be :((.
> 
> Idk where I was going with this and it might be a bit cut off but shh


	7. Terrifying Shrine Voice And Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loud and crazy but also soft and sly voice drummed into their head, speaking words of comfort and randomly slipping into screams of blood and anger.  
> It was terrifying to the teens.

The first time had been a joke. The three had gone to the shrine to piss Techno off, determined to prove his silly Blood God wasn't truly real. Ranboo was a little hesitant but eventually, he'd gone with it. He'd followed the other two as they all snuck into the little shrine Techno had made when he first came to believe his god was real. The three giggled, Ranboo still hesitant even if he was having fun. They took a camera with them and had started recording it, going to show it to Techno later even if he got mad so it proved his god wasn't there. They'd messed around a bit, reading out his worshipping books in joking voices and making faces. They dropped a piece of gold onto the ground accidentally, and all had frozen up as a voice started speaking. They'd left quickly after it started speaking, promising to each other they wouldn't speak of it again and deleted the video clip before moving on. They said nothing about the day, choosing instead to laugh it off and pretend they'd never gone in the hope they'd quickly forget.   
They didn't.

Purpled finally brought it up to the other two, Ranboo showing even more hesitance but agreeing quickly after Fundy slowly stated they wouldn't be doing anything, just checking it out. The three promised each other no matter what happened they wouldn't do anything the other two felt uncomfortable with. 

When they'd gotten there they tried to repeat what they did last time, minus the gold since they didn't remember. Fundy finally came up with an idea to drop some gold, as while the shrine was filled with practically everything that's what covered any viable surface left untouched. Gold trim along the walls and floor with golden-colored eyes peering at them, so realistic it had made Fundy practically scream when he'd first spotted them. 

They'd heard the voice again and visible froze. Fundy had tried to run on instinct but was frozen in place, the other two quickly learning the same. All three had been forced to stand still as the voice spoke, sounding like multiple overlapping voices forced into once with all the shifting and changing it kept doing in sound and words. Everything seemed to brighten drastically around them as whatever it spoke to them. It got louder, each sound and voice overwhelming to them, especially Fundy who had sensitive hearing, it made his eardrums wish to burst. They were finally freed, but everything was gold. It was burned into their mind, their eyesight tinted by golden eyes and shining books, a loud and crazy but also soft and sly voice drummed into their head, speaking words of comfort and randomly slipping into screams of blood and anger. 

It was terrifying to the teens.

They exchanged a glance before turning and running, the gold left in the shrine. They were terrified as the voice echoed through their head. What had they gotten themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((: yay. Finally finished this. Sorry for not posting! I have two more one-shots in the rose so I’ll try and get those out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll make relationships clear in each chapter as they go alone. Please do not infer that if there’s a Dream/Fundy tag and a chapter of him as an adult and Fundy as a child I’m shipping them. The tags differ for each chapter, and some tags and null and void for certain ones.


End file.
